Where am I?
by None Existance
Summary: Na'Nu has no memory of how she came to meet the humans, or who she is. But when she is thrown into training with JakeSully, she'll have to learn the basics to survive Pandora.
1. Introducing Na'Nu

The wind was a bit strong in the forests of Pandora as the rain was falling as fast as a bullet. Viperwolves ran to take cover from the cold rain as they gave up from their hunt. This was the not so perfected day for a little Na'Vi girl around the age of three or four.

She sat on a metal seat in a bare metal room with nothing but a glass door, her knees were hiding her crying face from whomever walked by. Sniffles were heard echoing the room as the child wiped her eyes with a shaking hand. Her left ear twitched as she heard footsteps coming toward where she sat.

she trembled while heard the air hissing from the open door.

"hey…you awake?" asked a deep sounding voice, to the girl it sound like a Thanator growling in a deep tone.

It was quiet for what felt like hours to the Na'Vi child, the she swallowed the lump in her throat that formed when the human walked in. the man grabbed gently at the child's wild hair and pulled to see the girl's face.

The luminous glowing spots on her face were so dimmed that you would think they didn't glow at all. Her topaz eyes seemed so terrified at the man. And her skin was a pale color, the same color as the earth's sky.

She heard the man sigh then cleared his throat, "looks like your still alive." the man said coldly.

He let go her head and walked out to talk to another human this one seems female with orange hair, she told the other man to leave her alone with the girl, as he was about to say no when she gave him a cold and deathly glare. He left as soon as he could.

She walked in and looked behind her shoulder, the girl was in the right corner whimpering.

'and I thought that other human was scary… this female made him run away.' she thought.

"don't worry, I wont hurt you, young one." she spoke in Na'Vi.

She looked up at her, only happiness showed on the female's face.

"what is you're name?" she asked.

It took a minuet for the girl to find her voice while she looked away, "n…Na'Nu."

The woman grinned, "what a beautiful name, Na'Nu, my name is Grace."

"gra-ce." the girl tried to pronouns.

Grace nodded then got up from her sitting position and helped Na'Nu.

The child still held on to Grace's hand. She smiled while Na'Nu followed her to the door, she stopped as soon as she was in front of the door.

"don't worry, Na'Nu, the door is not there right now." the scientist laughed.

The child slowly put a hand up where the door was to see if Grace was telling to truth and as Grace said it, it wasn't there anymore. She smiled for the first time in months as she and Grace walked out of the room.

It was beautiful in the garden to Na'Nu, but everything was beautiful than that metal room they kept her in.

Grace let go of Na'Nu's hand and chuckled, "why don't you go explore the rest of the garden? Don't worry I won't leave you alone."

Na'Nu whimpered a minuet but thought about it, she never got out of the sky people's weird room or even got to see the outside. She looked back at the flame haired female and wandered off in the plants.

'why is that sky female being so nice to me? She is not like the other sky people I have met.' she thought as she sat down under a huge swirled like plant. Na'Nu looked around but not paying any attention to the scenery, no she just thought about how to escape or to at least get out of the sky people's lair.

She sighed, it was hopeless to try, and if she did succeed , they might kill her if they saw her. The little girl then got up from her sitting position and stretched then looked around again, she felt some one was watching her; but she saw no one. She started to whimper but stopped quickly in case what ever was watching her didn't hear her.

Then out of no where a adult female Na'Vi came out of the flowers, a gasp escaped her.

"oh dear…a child." the female said terrified.


	2. Na'Nu, meet Un'my

Before the female could noticed, Na'Nu was running away from her.

"wait!" she shouted as she moved across the flowers and other unusual plants and trees.

The child only whimpered as she tried to find the woman named Grace.

"wait! I didn't mean to scare you!" the woman pleaded.

Grace turned quickly toward the noise, she then grunted as Na'Nu rammed into her.

Na' Nu was whimpering as she tried to get away from the sky female, but with the fear controlling her body, it wasn't working.

Grace was kicked, scratched, and punched, ALL on accident, as the child tried to run from her own kind.

"Na-Na'Nu! What's wrong!" grace asked as the child finally got behind her.

Na'Nu took her shaking hand and pointed to the rustles in the different species of flowers. By the time the female Na'Vi got to the sky female and the child, she was swallowing gulps of air, her eyes looked worried for the child she just had met.

"little one, I said I wasn't going to hurt you, why did you run away?" the woman calmed down to deep breaths.

The child whimpered as she hid behind Grace.

Grace then laughed, causing both Na'Nu and the woman stared at her.

"I had forgot that there were others in the garden…Na'Nu…this is Un'my." grace introduced her.

The child looked confused as Un'my smiled at her, but this smile was kind of the smile of sorrow, maybe even hint of fear. But she didn't know what Un'my had to smile about.

"I see you." Un'my finally remarked.

"I…see you?" she asked as her left brow arched in confusion.

Un'my looked at Grace as if asking to take the child from her. Grace nodded before telling Na'Nu she needed to be somewhere else.

A/N:

I know this chapter is short but I'm trying to think of how introduce Jake and Neytiri in this. I cant take not knowing how to introduce them, and I'm just getting stumped.

If you got any ideas, please if you will, give me help? Sorry this is my very FIRST story EVER.

Any way I hope you have a great day.


	3. The babySitter

A/N: hey just so you know, this is in a alternate universe. And thanks for the help guys! I really appreciate it

And for Paul midnight, that was an interesting plot. Any way I'm trying to get on with the story, I hope people like this.

The child hesitated for a minuet but was soon dragged away from Grace as she tried to stand and walk.

"stop!" Na'Nu struggled as she spit out some petals of a flower.

"no time." Un'my remarked again as she walked through the foliage as if it was just air. Na'Nu was on her feet now, after three times of failing, followed the woman quickly.

Finally Un'my stopped, Na'Nu almost got thrown to the woman's side.

"why did we-" she was cut off by the woman hushing her to be quiet. Un'my walked over the other Na'Vi in the out range of the garden.

"Tus'tey…" she started while she gently grabbed Na'Nu's hand and lead her to the group.

The male growled at the sight of another Na'Vi captured and used like a pet but also what Un'my was going to request.

"Tus'tey…we have to get this child out of this death trap…" she silently said while she looked at the grass between her toes.

He got up and walked to the female and what was hiding behind her. As he looked he could instantly recognized who the child was, he growled, almost hissed out his reply.

"you would need to kill me before I help her escape."

Un'my growled lowly, she never did understand the male and why he only let a few join to escape. But that was not the reason why she growled, no she was a bit mad, only because he was telling her that the he would let the child be damned before he helped her.

"why not? She is only a child." she tried not to growl, she was getting annoyed with him being picky.

He looked at the child again, Na'Nu hid behind the female as if Un'my was her mother. He growled but not as loud as he did before.

"I have my reasons…" he remarked as he was about to walk away.

"well your reasons are as twisted as you are." she barked, gaining the male's full attention. Before she could even hiss out another reply, she found a stinging sensation across her right cheek, then she felt numb on that side. When she opened her eyes, she saw Tus'tey looking deadly at her.

"you dare step out of your ground again, you will stay here and be damned like the rest of the Na'Vi." he walked off to the others, who were scared of the male.

"damn that Tus'tey…"she hissed as she tried her best to clean off the blood that formed when he scratched her.

Na'Nu gulped, she was about to ask if she was okay but didn't even dare to speak, by the growls the older woman made.

Un'my took noticed of this and sighed.

"don't worry Na'Nu I'm alright." she looked away while rubbing her face.

Na'Nu nodded, she didn't feel comfortable talking to the woman just yet.

Grace walked to the main conference room and yelled over the talking people, "parker."

Parker, who was busy playing his new golf club.

"I love this new putter!" he said as he laughed.

"parker!" grace said as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"what now, grace?" he groaned as he looked at her.

"when are you going to let the child go?" she asked while he groaned again.

"not this again." he mumbled to himself as he looked back at the ball.

"parker, she is fully healthy, she can go back to the Na'Vi. Why are you keeping her here still?"

The man then hit the ball, that missed the coffee cup and rolling under someone's chair.

"fine, YOU get someone to take the kid, and YOU try to find her parents." parker remarked.

Grave smiled as she walked away, she knew exactly who can be Na'Nu's babysitter.

"WHAT!" said a man in a wheelchair, Na'Nu who was currently poking at his chair looked at him in the eyes.

"you're the only one I can think of to watch her, Jake." grace chuckled, seeing Na'Nu chew on one of Jake's handles.

"but why me? I don't know one thing about babysitting kids! The last time I watched kids, they were begging to be home!" Jake sighed.

"it's only to be until I find her real family. And don't worry, you got Neytiri to help you."

Jake looked at the kid again and then to grace, "just until you find her parents?"

Grace smiled, "yes, I'll tell you when I find her clan."

"fine," he growled, "but if she starts being a brat I'm bringing her back here, got it?"

Grace laughed, " don't worry, she's nice as far as I know." Jake arched a eye brow.

"as far as? You mean you don't know completely?"

"don't worry, Jake. You'll be fine."

Jake looked to the girl again, who just smiled at him, he groaned.

"I don't like the sound of this" he thought to himself.


	4. So, when we going?

"okay now…?" Jake started. "kid, what's your name?"

Na'Nu looked both sides from her then pointed to herself, looking confused.

Jake sighed, "yea you. Your name?" he tried to think of how to get it through to her.

"Na'Nu?" she asked, while she pointed to herself.

"oh your name is Na'Nu, alright." he said while Na'Nu followed him the Avatar linking room.

Grace who just came out of the link chamber growled, "where's my cigarettes?"

An intern ran to get them as grace started to ask what was wrong with the picture.

"here you go, Dr. Augustine." she handed the cigarettes to her.

"its about damn time." she grumbled as she lit one up.

Jake and Na'Nu walked in, immediately Na'Nu ran to grace and hugged her. Grace coughed at first from the smoke but then calmed down and hugged Na'Nu back. Jake smiled at first then his question came back haunting him.

"um…grace?" he started, grace looked his way. "yea?" she answered him.

Jake looked back at the link chamber grace was sitting on, "how do you think Na'Nu is supposed to get to my avatar body?" he asked.

"simple, Trudy and I will be flying to the Omaticaya hometree where we meet you at, but make sure Neytiri and them know that we're coming."

"…fine." replied Jake.

The day has past when Na'Nu went back to the garden. She found Un'my eating a piece of sturmbeest meat, Un'my looked to Na'Nu and smiled.

"I see you." she said.

Na'Nu still didn't know what that meant but she said it anyway, "I see you."

Na'Nu sat by Un'my while the woman gave some of her food to the child. Na'Nu was about to bring it to her mouth when she remember what to say, "Un'my guess what."

"hmm?" replied Un'my while she swallowed her food.

"I'm going home I think." Na'Nu smiled.

Un'my looked to the girl now, "how?"

"that sky female is taking me to the Omaticaya clan with a sky male."

Un'my chocked, " the Omaticaya clan?"

Na'Nu nodded. Un'my got on her knees and held Na'Nu's hands in hers and asked, "Na'Nu…I'm from the Omaticaya clan, you got to do something for me, okay?"

Na'Nu nodded again before Un'my started talking again, " if you find a little girl with a scar over her left eye, tell you that her big sister is okay, and will try to come home, okay Na'Nu?"

"o-"

"I mean it, Na'Nu. I'm counting on you to tell her. Her name is Hawnu, okay?"

"okay," she said while she gave Un'my a smile.

"when are you leaving, Na'Nu?" she asked now relieved that her message was going to finally be sent to her little sister.

" I think I'm going tomorrow morning, since they wake up early."

'yea they do…" Un'my thought while she yawned for no reason. Then she felt a pressure around her waist, she looked down to see Na'Nu hugging her!

"I'm going to miss you, Un'my." was all she said to the female.

Un'my smiled while she hugged her back gently, " I'm going to miss you too."

A/N: how was that? I don't know if its good or not. Please review if you like it or you want to give some advise on my writing. Have a nice day!


	5. Na'Nu wake up

**A/N: I am so sorry about that wait, my laptop had the nerve to break down on me, curse you laptop! Anyway I promised that if I didn't forget I would write another chapter, and I keep my promises! So enough talking and more story-telling, here you go ^^**

"**Na'Nu? Na'Nu wake up." said a muffled voice. The little girl rolled onto her back as she began to lightly snore, letting the older Na'vi know she failed to wake her up. The woman sighed as she began to shove Na'Nu back and forth, "Na'Nu wake up please?" still nothing. Un'my growled in frustration as she got to her feet. She looked around as if looking for a specific thing. She smiled a playful grin as she gazed down at the small child, she walked off. **

**Splash!**

"**ahh!" the child yelled as she felt freezing water being splashed all over her body, she quickly got up from the ground with a jolt. Then as she was cleaning the sleep from her eyes she heard laughter.**

**She looked to Un'my and snarled, "why'd you do that Un'my?"**

**The older woman slowed down to giggling like a human schoolgirl, "you needed to wake up."**

**Na'Nu stared with confusion, "why?" she asked so innocently.**

"**the Omaticaya are already up, you need to get ready to leave." she smiles back, masking her pain perfectly.**

**Na'Nu mouthed the word "oh" as she wiped the cold water from her face.**

**(Later on)**

**The sleeping form of grace's Avatars fascinated the small girl as she poked and pinched the arms . The helicopter didn't fascinate her one bit, she used to see them fly across her clan to the strange sky wall they made near their village. Trudy looks behind her to see why the kid was so quiet, Na'vi children were so much different then human children, Na'Nu looked to her and smile as she still poked grace's upper arm. The flight was a long one, Na'Nu knew it too because she fell asleep during the middle of the ride. Finally the avatar woke up, which scared Na'Nu for she didn't move at all during the trip, at one point she thought she was dead body going to its final resting place. As the 'metal bird' in which Na'Nu called them, was whirring down everyone looked toward the humongous tree that could've touched the sky. Na'Nu, who was currently at grace's side, kept looking at her surroundings, this was so much different from her home. **_**was it?**_** she thought to herself. Grace looked to her and smiled, " don't worry, little one. Your safe here."**

**Jake scoffed, "if you got a pro hunter with you, you'll be fine." he mumbled to himself. Finally they reached the entrance where Eytukan and his mate Moat awaited.**

"**I see you." they say.**

"**I see you." Jake and grace reply.**

**Moat quickly looks at Na'Nu, where it made Na'Nu visibly flinch, she then looked back to grace and asked in her language, "is she the one jakesully was telling us about?" **

**Grace nodded as she replied back in their language, "yes, it took me a great deal of time to get her away from the RDA program."**

**Eytukan smiled as he placed a hand on the girl's wild hair and chuckled, "do not worry, we will find her parents."**

**Grace smiled and she looked back to Na'Nu, she knelt down and said softly, "I have to go now, Na'Nu."**

**Na'Nu whimpered as she clung onto Grace. Grace made gentle hushing sounds to calm the Na'vi down.**

"**I can't stay here sweetie. You won't be alone, you'll have Jake and neytiri with you, okay?" she looks to Na'Nu.**

**Na'Nu nodded her head slowly as she let go of her friend. Moat gentle grabs her hand and lead her into the village. Eytukan looked to grace then Jake and nodded as he left.**

"**I'll see at dinner?" Jake teases.**

**Grace looks back to the little girl then to Jake, she stares at him with a great fierceness in her eyes, "if anything happens to her, Jake. I'm going to get you. Do you understand me?"**

**He gulps, knowing full well that Grace wasn't fooling around. "alright." he replies.**

**Grace sighs, give me her status 24/7." she walks back to the helicopter.**

**Jake smiles as he watches the machine fly into the distance.**

"**Grace is really attached to this kid." he walks into the village himself.**

**A/N: how was that? I'm a little rusty right now but I'll get the hang of it soon. Again I'm really, REALLY sorry you had to wait this long. NXU over and out!**


	6. Meeting Neytiri

A/N: heya this chapter is going to be from Na'Nu's POV, just to warn those who get confused easily like me haha.

There are so many…they look to me with surprisment in their eyes, it makes me feel like I'm one of those smaller aliens who brought me here. I'm holding on tightly to the female's hand next to me as we walk in the center of the hollowed out tree where a huge skull of a bird was tied to a pole. The one I know as Jakesully looks to me in comfort, the look alone got me calmed down, I'm rather attached to him and Grace, even though I've known them for a short time. I still can't remember how I got there and who I was, other then I knew my name which I'm stunned to know my name even.

"neytiri" the female started as I flinched in her grip, she used her thumb to rub my hand to ease my mood, the younger female I assume was neytiri ran up to us, I quickly yanked my small hand from the female's and ran behind Jakesully's back in fear.

The woman in red hissed lightly at the female, "Do not run neytiri, the little one is very timid."

I whimpered lightly as the female, I'm assuming was neytiri, looked at me in a apologetic way.

"I see you." she finally speaks. I hide myself close to Jake sully and whispered, "I see you…" I felt so weak to be afraid like this, I know I wasn't like this when I had my memory.

Then the female in red spoke to the female, "she is the one Jakesully told us about, she has no memory of who she is and what she is, until we find her parents I want you to teach her of our ways."

"what?" neytiri quickly looked to me then back to the female.

"do not fight me on this one, daughter. I know I am asking a lot but I can not break away from my schedule to teach her myself."

Neytiri looks at me, then to her mother, which again I'm assuming she is, "fine…"

She walks to me and Jakesully and snarls at him ,"try to keep up" she gently grabs my hand and leads us out into the jungle. I smile to Jakesully as he rolls his eyes in annoyance. maybe learning 'the ways' might not be bad at all, maybe it can even help me remember my life.

A/N: I know its rather short but I'm trying to learn to do POVs so bear with me. hopefully the next chapter will be longer and more detailed. NXU over and out!


	7. Conversations

"where are we going?" Nanu asked as she stayed close to Jakesully.

"some random place that we got to learn to survive." He answered as he shrugged.

"s-survive?" Na'Nu stuttered as she grabbed Jake's hand.

Neytiri looked to the pair and spoke sharply, "you will not survive this world unless you know it's basics, Na'Nu you are going to watch Jakesully for now, but in a few days you will begin your training."

"geez you make this sound like military camp." Jake mumbled as he continued to follow the female pain-in-the-ass.

"do you think you can live here? Without knowing how to use its plants, how to avoid Thanators and Viperwolves? If you do then you are a_skxawng_. You could not even fight off the smallest pack a few weeks ago." She hissed as she softly spoke in her language.

"alright, alright. I get it, just don't be to hard on the kid, she's already been through enough." Jake said.

"what do you mean?" Na'Nu asked, all she remembered is the humans' base camp and that small garden where she had met Un'my.

Jake looked down and then smiled, "nothing…I'll tell you once you know who you are."

'once I know who I am?' Na'Nu made a confused face which caused Jake to laugh.

"come now, the sun does not stay long during this season." Neytiri growled as she continued to walk forward to an unknown place, Jake huffed then followed with Na'Nu close to him.

(RDA base)

"so how has Na'Nu been?" Grace asked as Jake just came into the cafeteria.

"she's been doing good so far, but neytiri is going to have her train with me in a few days." He answered as he got a beer and something that looked like dehydrated chicken.

"has she have any…flashback, acting weird whenever she sees the hometree?"

Jake took a huge gulp then exhaled loudly, "nothing at all, I would've thought by now she would at least asked if she's been there before."

"hmm…" Grace ran her fingertips through her red hair, "maybe if you and her go to the plains or the oceansides, maybe that will spark some memories to where she came from."

"with or without Neytiri?" Jake smirked.

"of course without her, she's still a bit jumpy with us, and she'll probably attack Trudy on sight."

"okay, then when do you suggest we should try these other places?" Jake said through a mouthful of food.

Grace sighed, "once she is used to the environment, more of less when she's done with her training."

"this is a four year old we're talking about, children that small shouldn't be training."

"it teaches them to be brave, smart, and strong when they're older. That's when their training gets harder, like yours." She smiled, then growled, "but if she gets hurt, I'm going to kill both your avatar and you…painfully slow."

Jake swallowed hard, "what is with the kid your so protective about, I mean yeah-…"

"well, she became rather attached to me, and I've grown to her when she was still unconscious. Why do you think I was trying so hard to get Parker to let her go?"

"but you do that with every Na'Vi you meet."

"of course, I don't like them being kept here like animals in a zoo."

Jake took another bit then thought over what she just said, "besides, I'm betting her parents miss her terribly, and when Na'Nu remember where she is from, it'll be easier to find them and you wont have to babysit anymore." Grace said.

He swallowed then took a sip from his drink, " fine then, I'll watch out for her, but I aint promising anything."

Grace smiled, "see, she grown onto you to didn't she?"

"no!" Jake blushed as Grace laughed.

A/N: okay sorry for the long updates but I'm having the worst writer's blockage EVER, including that I have a good idea for another story I posted a few days ago ., I promise that I'll at least update this story once a week, I hope you liked it. NXU over and out!


	8. Flashbacks and Fishing

"Jake? Jake? Wake up, Neytiri is coming!" Na'Nu whispered as she roughly shook jake's arm.

"hmm, huh? What?" Jake blinked.

"neytiri is coming so-…"

"ah it seems you two are up instead of me having to wake both of you." Neytiri smirked as she fixed a net bag better on her back.

"what is that for? Jake asked as he helped Na'Nu up off the ground.

"today, we're going fishing. We're running out of fish so we have to catch more." Neytiri answered.

"f-fish?" Na'Nu stuttered as she went wide-eyed, a sudden flashback came before her eyes.

(flashback)

"mama!" a child's voice cried through the rapids, the booming of thunder and the splashing of the rapid water drowned out the cry. The sky was dark and nothing did not glow.

"Na'Nu!" a female's voice answered.

Then a fish attacked Na'Nu, then her vision went black.

(end of flashback)

Na'Nu unsubconsciously trailed her fingers to a angry bite mark on her right shoulder, Jake took noticed to this and smiled.

'she might be from the oceansides then…' he thought to himself then quickly looked to neytiri who slapped him on the head, "were you listening to me?" she asked.

"what?" he rubbed his head, while Na'Nu giggled.

"you're going to let Na'Nu ride with you."

"why cant she ride with you?"

"no room." She smiled as she climbed onto a direhorse.

(some random place)

"are you sure you know what your doing?" Na'Nu asked in a worried tone, Jake and her had already fell of the direhorse three times already so she worried a lot.

"yeah, I'm pretty sure that I have this under control." Jake let out a breathless laugh.

Na'Nu looked around and noticed the trees weren't as tall as the one she and Jake stay at, "Jake?"

"hmm?" Jake looked down behind him to Na'Nu.

Na'Nu looked around then hesitantly looked at Jake, "what did you mean by me knowing who I am?"

Jake flinched which caused the direhorse to make a soft noise, " um…we'll talk about it later, okay?"

"but-…"

"looks like we're here." Jake groaned as he got off the horse, his legs sore from the ride, he then helped Na'Nu down.

"ooh…my legs…" Na'Nu whined as she slowly followed Jake, who slowly followed neytiri.

"I do not know how she can do this all the time without any pain…" Jake pointed to neytiri who walked normal and didn't show any sign she was in pain.

Na'Nu laughed, Jake could always make her laugh, but still she wanted to know what he meant. She suddenly stopped at a small creek where the older Na'Vi were going, Jake looked behind him and noticed that the kid wasn't following, "you okay there?" he walked back to the terrified child.

She whimpered as she backed away from the creek, for a reason she couldn't remember; she was terrified of water. She didn't seem to mind when Un'my splashed her with water to wake her up.

"I don't wanna go this way…" she shook her head as she whimpered.

"why not? There's nothing wrong with the water…see?" he splashed some on the child who screamed. Neytiri quickly looked behind her and ran back to the couple.

"Na'Nu! Calm down! There's nothing wrong! Na'Nu!" Jake tried to ease the kid down.

"mama!" Na'Nu screamed as she kicked her legs and tried to get out of jake's arms.

"what are you doing to her!" neytiri snarled as she bumped Jake out of the way, "Na'Nu, calm down…its okay, nothing is going to hurt you, shh." She said calmly as she petted Na'Nu's mangled hair.

Na'Nu then calmed down to whimpering and breathing hard, neytiri stared daggers at the male then hissed lightly, "what did you do?"

"nothing, I just splashed water on her and she started screaming and saying 'mama' over and over." He held his arms up in defense.

(RDA base)

"grace!" Jake yelled through the linking room.

"she's in the restroom, what you need?" norm asked.

"I think I know where Na'Nu is from."

"really?"

"yeah, we're going to try the oceansides first, Na'Nu had a fit earlier-…"

"what happened?" Grace growled as she lit up a cigarette as she walked in.

"Na'Nu had a fit over water, so I'm guessing she-…" Jake was interrupted by grace.

"what did you do to her?" grace growled.

Jake huffed out a sigh then rubbed the back of his neck, "will you stop interrupting me? anyway, she had a fit over water, she kept screaming and yelling 'mama', so I'm guessing she's from the oceansides."

Grace rubbed her chin, "but then she would be having good flash backs, not like the one you told me."

"maybe something happened there." Norm joined in the conversation.

"hmm, maybe…" grace leaned onto a linking table, " so then we try to oceansides first?"

"yep, I gotta go, I'm starving." Jake licked his lips.

"when are you not hungry?" norm joked as he and Jake went to the cafeterias.

Grace watched them leave then sighed, "I might need to check the tribes first to see if they're there still." She walked out of the room to join the boys in the cafeteria.

A/N: okay tell me it its getting good or not, also I'm trying to keep this a mystery enough to keep your attention haha. Anyway I hope you like it. NXU over and out!


	9. Where is the horse tribe?

The sky was moist and air was sweet, all was rather quiet for the clan. Na'Nu was currently snuggled up close to the sleeping male beside her, soft whimpers escaped her still lips, "mama…" she chanted quietly as she gripped a handful of her mangled hair.

(dream)

everything was blurry all but her own form, she was currently playing with another Na'Vi, this one seemed to be female and much older then the little one. Na'Nu giggled as she laid on top of the female, the female joined her in the laughing fit they had started. She laid her small head on the female's chest and hugged her tightly.

"I love you mama" she smiled as she looked up at the female's face.

She couldn't see the Na'Vi's reaction due to everything including the female's face was blurred. The woman wrapped her arms protectively around her daughter and kissed her forehead, "I love you too, my little one." She replied in a whisper.

(reality)

Na'Nu woke up to Jake lulling her to come back into the real world, she sniffled sadly which caused Jake to panic.

"uh you okay, Na'Nu?" he asked quickly, the last time he made the little girl cry neytiri was on his ass faster then a tick.

She nodded her head sadly as she sat up in the sitting position, "I'm okay…I just miss my mommy…"

Jake looked a bit guilty as he rubbed the child's back in comfort, "grace is trying her best to find them…don't worry." He said soothingly.

"I'll try…" she responded as she suddenly hugged the male tightly around the torso, and started crying.

Jake shockly raised his arms in alarm but then gently hugged the youngster in comfort. Neytiri noticed and smiled lightly, she thought she should give them at least a few more minuets before she came in with her usual attitude.

(RDA base)

"trudy…" grace said looking for the machine-crazed female. "trudy where are you now?"

"up here doc!" trudy responded as she waved a hand to signal her position, she was currently on top of her helicopter, obviously fixing one of the blades.

"how long will it be before you get that ready?" she asked as she squinted her eyes due to the sun being in her eyes.

"uh…about a week, maybe five days. Until then this old girl aint going up." Trudy replied.

Grace nodded then walked off, she still had one more thing to do. She walked to her lab and powered up the computer, she then got herself comfortable in her seat before she started typing up a clan's name. She forgot to check the tribes the other day so she had to get this over with before she forgot again, she typed in the eastern clan and found they were still were they were, nothing happened it seems as well. The horse clan she searched next, but one odd thing happened, the clan wasn't there, as if they were erased, she continued searching before norm made her jump in her seat, literally.

"um grace, I was wondering when we were going to go through the tree samples…"

"I'm busy…and don't sneak up on me again or your going to get it." She snapped as she sat back down in her seat and continued searching for that particular tribe.

"um, okay…is something wrong, you look more tensed then you usually are." He asked.

She huffed out a breath then leaned back in her seat, she turned around with a hand holding her forhead, "for some reason the hors tribe aint where it was a few mounths ago…its like they just up and left." She answered.

"maybe they left for the sturmbeast migration." He pointed out a simple explanation as he grabbed himself a seat.

"true, but I didn't see nothing…no direhorse tracks, nothing, its as if they weren't even there." She said.

"maybe it had something to do with that dam breaking…" norm was quickly interrupted.

"what?" she growled, he then gulped loudly, "yeah there was a dam near there, I guess the lack of maintains the dam broke around there, do you think it might have reached that tribe?"

she roughly grabbed at the collar of his shirt and snarled, "how far was the dam from the tribe!"

"n-not that far, m-maybe four miles!" he stuttered as grace tightened her grip.

"and how large was the dam?" she tried to control herself.

"I-I don't know! Maybe an large lake!" he was practically shaken like a rag doll.

"no wonder they disappeared! That dam drowned them all and washed their corpses away!" her face was red with anger as she let go of norm then marched to parker, they were going to need guards before she got there on the day that RDA troop found Na'Nu's unconscious form, she was washed up, if she was in that tribe then there was no hope of to finding her parents.

Norm panted loudly as he looked a the female stomping off then his eyes trailed off to the computer screen where it show a bird's eye view of where the horse tribe once was.

"lets just hope that Na'Nu was apart of that…" he thought to himself in fear.

* * *

A/N: okay I hope you like it, I basically told myself that I needed to put more detail in it, I failed horribly at it lol. Anyway I hope people like this, if you don't then stop reading haha, NXU over and out!


	10. Na'Nu is the last one

A/N: I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES! As an apology imma give you two chapters. ENJOY!

"Parker!" Grace yelled as she stomped to the main room where Parker had just walked to his office. He jumped in fright when he heard how dangerous the red haired woman's voice was. He quickly called a guard while he used his desk as an obstacle to block Grace from getting him directly. Grace slammed open the greed-blind male and growled, "Why didn't you tell me that you built a dam near one of the tribes?"

Parker made sure Grace couldn't get him until the guard came, "like I was supposed to know you wanted to know that." He explained as the guard just came in. Grace froze in anger for a second; both Parker and the guard froze as well, waiting for any action.

"When did the dam bust?" Grace asked carefully, her fists were balled up so tight that her nails were digging into her hands.

Parker noticed and backed away, "I think the day before you found that Na'Vi kid." He replied.

Thump!

Parker fell to the ground holding onto his bloody nose, he yelled in pain as Grace yelled, "that tribe might've died because of you!" Instantly the guard held Grace back and struggled to walk her out of Parker's office. Parker was still on the ground holding his nose. _"I think it's broken!"_ he thought.

(_)

"JakeSully?" Na'Nu asked as she looked to the taller male, "When are you going to tell me who I am?" The male flinched, if she keeps asking he was going to have to tell her, whether Grace liked it or not.

When Jake first met Na'Nu, Grace and informed him that Na'Nu had lost her memory and didn't know who or where she came from. Jake, of course, wanted to help Na'Nu more than just as a babysitter. So Grace told Jake that he couldn't tell Na'Nu who she was, she would have to remember that herself since if it came from someone else she wouldn't believe it. But he could try to trigger a flashback by letting Na'Nu participate in the training. Even though Moat and Neytiri would've made her train either way, just not with Jake.

"I…I can't tell, that's something you're going to have to remember." He replied, yes it did kill him not to tell the kid who she was but he couldn't imagine how Na'Nu would react to the cause of her memory lost.

The little Na'Vi growled, "You keep telling me that and I can't!" Na'Nu stated.

"Na'Nu…" Jake began while he knelt down to Na'Nu's height, "…I can't tell you for a reason…I wish I could but I can't."

Na'Nu pouted, "But I can't remember…I need help…" she sadly spoke. Jake sighed sadly as he patted Na'Nu's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Na'Nu."

(_)

Jake woke up in the Avatar Chamber to find Grace open the lid and sit him up, before he could ask what was wrong Grace interrupted.

"I found Na'Nu's tribe…" Grace said gravely, "…they were that tribe in the planes…"

Jake caught on to the trigger, "Were? Where are they now? Are they okay?"

"I think they might've been washed away when the dam near there busted…there's nothing left…" Grace replied sadly. Jake's eyes went from their calm state to a terrified state.

"Nothing?" Jake asked slowly.

Grace nodded slowly, "Na'Nu may be the last of her tribe."

A/N: as we speak I am writing the next chapter so I hope you like it and that you forgive me,

NXU over and out!


	11. They might still be here!

A/N: Told ya XD

(_)

"Na'Nu may be the last of her tribe."

Jake shook his head in denial, "this is impossible! Why was there a dam out there in the first place?" he growled in anger.

Grace shrugged, "I don't really know, I just found out about it when Norm told me. And from what Parker said, that dam busted four months ago. The day before I found Na'Nu in a river."

"So that's her tribe? The Horse Tribe? They might've climbed the local trees for all we know." Jake explained. Then it hit him full force, the angry bite marks on the little girl's shoulder, this explains it! Na'Nu fears water; she's never seen a jungle in her life, and those bite marks! It must've come from a fish!

Jake grabbed Grace's shoulders and asked. "Was there anything around them to climb up to higher ground? Maybe they waited till the flood was over before they started moving. It would explain why there wasn't any direhorse tracks or any sign of moving." Jake asked, right now he felt like a detective.

Grace's eyes went wide, the scientist herself hadn't thought about that, "actually there was a few thick trees near to where they lived…but it still doesn't tell us if they made it or not. And if they did how in the hell am I supposed to find them now? Their location was programmed in the satellite when I checked them earlier."

Jake thought for a second, Grace did the same, suddenly the both smiled.

(_)

"Let me get this straight, you want me to fly around the plains, which is out of my limits, and look for a tribe that might not even be there?" Trudy asked as she leaned on her metallic friend.

Jake and Grace nodded at the same time, then Grace spoke up, "Trudy we have to get Na'Nu back to her tribe. The Omaticaya has different cultures then the Horse Tribe does."

Trudy played with her toothpick before replying, "fine, but I'm only doin this for the kid." Grace and Jake smiled. "We'll let you know when we're ready." Trudy nodded before walking back to base.

"So…Na'Nu still doesn't remember what happened?" Grace asked as she and Jake went back inside. Jake shook his head no, "she keeps asking me to tell her but I can't."

"She hasn't had any more flashback? Or one of her little fits?"

"None."

Grace nodded as she itched the tip of her chin, "we'll try one more time, if nothing…then we have to tell her. But until then I have some work to do on finding her tribe." Grace waved before walking off to her lab.

Jake waved to Grace before going to his room to rest.

(_)

A/N:Hope you enjoyed it. NXU over and out!


End file.
